There We Were
by misto-shadow
Summary: Snippets of NejixTenten, in which Neji and Tenten are lovers through several different means of reaching that destination and beginning. Chapter Four: "Tenten." He breathed, a smile curving the corners of his mouth. "You're ridiculous." -sequel to chap.3
1. Shooting Star

**Disclaimer**- I do not own. Sadly, Neji and Gaara and all the other wonderful pretty boys of Naruto are not mine to adore, but I think I'll adore them anyway. ;) Yeah, this disclaimer counts for the rest of the chappies here too, so I won't have to waste time telling you.

**.x.x.x.**

Shooting Star

His hand twitched in impatience. He would not knock a second time. She knew he was there. What the hell was taking so long. He thought about just walking in and rolling her out of bed, but he was Hyuuga Neji, and he was not that rude. He sighed. She sure did like taking her time.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long, Neji!" Tenten finally opened the door, a smile on her face.

He sighed and shook his head.

"No."

"Well, I know why you're here, so should we get going?"

"Yeah."

He turned, Tenten following close behind. It was amazing how well she knew him already. He didn't even have to say anything and she already knew his intentions.

"The usual field, I guess?"

He nodded, an amused look on his face. Just like Tenten, she was ready to train anytime. He glanced up at the sky, the moon glittering brightly. She'd even come to train in the middle of the night, when they were supposed to be sleeping. But ever since he let it slip he trained like this to release stress, she'd made no objections.

His eyes narrowed as they got closer to the field. He hated being stuck in the Hyuuga clan like he was, unable to relax in his own house. It wasn't worth calling it a home. He had to watch every step he took, every move he made. It was taxing. His ninja team felt more like family then his own flesh and blood.

"Neji."

"Ah?" He turned, eyebrows raised.

"We're here."

He turned, startled. They were standing in the middle of the field Team Gai used on a regular basis. The only reason he was okay with waking Tenten up and depriving her of rest was the fact that they had the day off the next day, so she wasn't going to be fatigued for any extensive training.

"So we are."

She giggled, and he made a quick rotation, but she was already gone. As usual, his moves were easy for her to read after training together for so long. But just because she could read him didn't mean she could beat him.

A hailstorm of kunai and shuriken rained from the trees, which he stopped easily with a rotation. Typical opening move. He knew her weapon arsenal was full of things much more deadly than a few basic ninja tools.

"Byakugan!" He readied himself, knowing more was coming.

"Pulling out the big guns already?"

He smirked slightly. She knew she wouldn't have a chance fighting him close range now.

'_There.' _ He was off in an instant, launching himself at the trees.

Another wave of weapons were was flying at him, but only as a distraction. She needed the time to change her location and get out of range again. He dodged and landed in the middle of the field, searching.

Their spar continued, each making very little contact with the opponent. Nowadays it was more of a 'who could wear out the other fighter first?' kind of battle. Neji had come out on top more times than he could care to count, but Tenten was getting better at her weapons fighting. She rarely had to move, with her weapons doing all the fighting for her. She was coming up the winner more often these days.

Tenten dropped from the trees suddenly, and Neji puzzled. This was a new move for her. It usually took more time then this to get her out of hiding. But he wasn't about to complain, this gave him a much greater chance of landing a hit. He launched himself forward, preparing to block her chakra points.

"Neji. Look!"

He skidded to a halt, mere inches from where she stood. She was staring at the sky, wonder in her coffee brown eyes. He frowned.

"What are you staring at?" He turned his head in the direction of her gaze, and his own eyes widened in awe.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She smiled, and it seemed her thoughts were thousands of miles away, soaring with the shooting stars that blazed in the sky.

He glanced at her and then back at the sky, something tingling briefly in his chest at the sky reflecting in her eyes. He brushed it away for thought later, and the calm of the night swept over him as he watched the meteor shower with Tenten.

The lights finally made their last show and disappeared, and the stars glittered in diamond clusters around the moon. It was a beautiful night, and he almost didn't see it, if it weren't for Tenten.

"Do you want to keep going?" She broke through his thoughts, and he turned his eyes from the sky.

She spun a kunai knife casually around her finger, that same starry smile on her face. It didn't seem like she had completely pulled out of her sky dreams yet. He paused for a moment, and then shook his head.

"No. We'll just call it a draw. Besides, it seems there are other ways of relaxing away my stress." A tiny smile tugged at his lips as he glanced at the stars and then back to his sparring partner.

"Oh, alright then. It seems I'll get some sleep after all!" She grinned and tucked her kunai knife back in her weapons pouch.

"You don't have to spar with me, you know." He frowned, wondering if it would be best if he stopped going to her for a midnight spar.

It couldn't be healthy, depriving her of rest even if they did have a day off.

"I know, but I want to. It helps you, and it helps me too." She smiled, her eyes on the stars as they walked out of the training grounds.

"It helps you?" He puzzled, giving her a sidelong glance. He didn't know if she realized he was staring at her or not.

"Sure. All this extra training doesn't go to waste, you know!" She laughed as she met his gaze, and he held it for a moment before turning his eyes to the ground.

"Ah."

They reached the point where she turned down a different street, and she waved once.

"I'll see you later, then? I mean, hopefully next time it'll be during the day!" He cracked a small smile just for her and nodded.

"Yeah."

He watched her walk her own road for a moment, and then turned down his own. He remembered the feeling he had when he looked at her earlier, and wondered what it meant. He pressed his hand to his chest, puzzling.

'_A shooting star…'_

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

So….welcome!! This be my sort-of chappie fic for you NejiTen fans! Every chapter can be read as a fluffy, random oneshot, but when you put them all together they will be snapshots Tenten and Neji remember the most from the time they started liking each other to their….well, we'll see when it happens, no? n.n So please, enjoy! Also, it's my first time with these two, so if I screw something up you'll know why. XD I wasn't planning on uploading this for a while until I got some more chappies done, but I figure I need something to commemorate the New Year with. This was chapter one, Neji's first romantic feeling. XD

Reviews are welcome, as always! ;)

Mistoffelees Shadow


	2. And the Beat Goes On

And the Beat Goes On

_Tok. Toktok. Tok. Toktok. Tok. Tok-_

"Tenten."

She sighed and wiped her brow with the back of her hand, not wanting to turn around.

"Yes?" She could almost hear what he was going to say before he even said it.

'_You are not hitting hard enough. A strong ninja will think nothing of your butterfly punches.'_

'_You must strike quicker. A fast ninja will already be gone by the time you initiate your attack.'_

'_You are not trying hard enough. Surely if this is all you have, you will be the first to fall in battle.'_

'_If you ever wish to be a respected and skilled ninja, you must train harder than this.'_

'_Your stamina is not sufficient enough, you must-'_

"Your hands are bleeding." Her guesses were cut short when Neji took her hands in his and began wrapping them.

"Eh?" She was thrown by his statement.

Wasn't he supposed to be reprimanding her? But that could wait; he was trying to get her attention.

"Look." Oh. She _was_ bleeding.

Neji had lifted one of her hands and pushed it in her face, half wrapped. The point where she had been striking the wooden post was rubbed away to the point of bleeding. It was a little disconcerting that she hadn't noticed before.

"Well, if I don't work hard I won't become better. A little blood never hurt. By working myself hard I will strengthen my resistance to pain, thus producing a more durable ninja." She remembered those exact words from the last time she had been scolded by her teammate.

But Neji did not nod in approval. His eyes became hard, and he looked up at her now that her hands were completely wrapped.

"I told you that."

She was surprised by his underlying tone of anger. Wasn't he pleased that she was training harder to better herself, and following his advice?

"Tenten. Do not push yourself so hard that you are injured. You must train hard, but you must take care of yourself as well."

Neji pushed her hands back to her body, but he didn't let go.

"You must promise you will take better care of yourself." It wasn't a question.

What was with him today? Was he ill or something? She looked down at her hands, confused. Sure, he saved her a lot, even when she didn't need saving sometimes. But he'd just be cool about it and tell her to take care of her injuries before they became a liability. He'd never actually cared about _her_ wellbeing, just the physical wellness of his team member. If she wasn't well, she'd hold them back.

"Tenten." Neji dropped her hands in favor of pressing his fingertips to her face to get her attention. "Promise me."

"Ah? Oh, u-uhm, yeah. I'll take better care of myself." She could barely speak. Where was all of this _coming_ from?

"Good." He removed his hands from her face and straightened. "I'll see you tomorrow at training, then."

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Neji turned and took off, leaving Tenten with a bewildered look on her face.

She flushed, remembering his hands on her face.

"N-Neji." She shook her head, a small smile creeping across her face.

"I need to get something to eat. Take care of myself, ne?"

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

The titles may or may not be related to the fics they head. Usually I get a title as some sort of inspiration, but unless I've already got the whole thing planned out they usually don't end relating the title in any way. So, disregard it if it's confusing. This was Tenten's first experience with Neji's romantic feelings, but I'm not sure if she's had them herself or not. XD Sad, seeing as how I wrote it. Next….I think it will be more from Tennie's point of view, because I sort of suck at Neji. Sorry for the short chappie, hopefully I won't be a bum and write something longer next time.

I have a secret. I totally love reviews. And, it's an addiction I'm not willing to give up. Support my decision?

Mistoffelees Shadow


	3. Dare You to Move

Dare You to Move

**.x.x.x.**

It had been an unusual week, to say the least.

Lee had come down with a cold from training too long in the snow without a coat, and Gai had been gone for the past couple of days to treat his most youthful student. Which probably meant he was making the boy run laps to sweat the sick out of his system. This also meant that Neji and Tenten had to train by themselves for the time being.

It was the third day they had arrived at the training grounds and their two most energetic companions were absent.

"Do you think Lee's got something serious? I mean, he never gets sick. _Ever._" Tenten was casually playing with a senbon, the thin metal needle dancing across the backs of her fingers.

"Hn. He probably isn't getting any better because Gai is making him run up and down mountains." Neji cast a bored expression over the expanse of unmarked snow laying fresh on their training field.

The day before it had been blown almost completely away by the intensity of the fight between the Hyuuga and the weapons mistress, but a blizzard had blown over the Fire Country, casting blankets of white wherever it went. Neji furrowed his brows at the snow, annoyed. It seemed like the weather was challenging them, after they had so efficiently cleared the battle file of the frosty stuff the day before.

"Well…sparring again?" Tenten flicked the senbon out of her hand, and seconds later the point was buried deep in the bark of a tree across the empty field.

Neji nodded, quickly back flipping to the centre of the field. When he landed Tenten was gone, barely a whisper rushing through the bare tree branches. He smirked. It was easier to follow her movements in this weather. No matter where she moved she disrupted the snow in the trees, giving away her position.

A flurry of silver rain silently cut the air, pressing down on him from behind. Neji made a quick rotation and launched into the tree branches. He was following a different attack pattern today, mostly because he thought it would take much less time than waiting for her to leave the trees. His keen eyes caught the wires in the sunlight and he flipped easily through them, not even disturbing the snowflakes that were just beginning to fall and cover the traps.

He made a mental note to teach Tenten how to be as stealthy as he was, knowing full well it would be an interesting lesson. She would be all defensive as usual, and then concede when he exposed her weakness for what it truly was: an opening, and easy in for the enemy.

His attention snapped to the empty field when he heard the rush of air, and his eyes caught the barest of disturbances in the snow. A footprint. Another example of her carelessness with stealth. She was leaving a completely obvious trail. He quickly pinpointed the direction she had gone by the indent in the snow, and then stopped his predatory circling of the field through the trees. Knowing his teammate she would come to him.

During the moment of no interruption he decided today would be a good day for her lesson. Especially since the snow exposed her even more so than usual. He went on alert when he heard the crackle of a branch, and he silently readied himself. It would only be seconds until he needed to move. There was the telltale whisper of the wind as Tenten whisked down the field, and Neji watched the slightly red blur close in on the snowy ground.

He had to say, he was impressed by her speed. She had become much better after their first match, when he found her painfully slow. But the years had proved to be good to the weapons mistress, as fighting skills had drastically improved. Not to mention, she wasn't so much of a little girl either. Neji pushed the thought aside as he launched from the tree at the same second Tenten touched the ground. He couldn't be thinking of things like _that_ at a time like this.

He smirked when he heard the gasp. She knew the fight was done. But seconds before they collided Neji's eyes caught sight of the kunai knife in her hand, pointing straight forward. He didn't know what caused him to slip up like he did. Maybe it was his stupid head, overanalyzing as usual and missing the most important things, like the fact that she was most likely going to have her weapon _already drawn._

Thinking fast he braced both of his arms for the collision to keep his body separate from hers. If he barreled into her like he had planned, her kunai would dig deep into his shoulder.

The collision was silent, aside from the rustle of fabric and the muted _thump_ the pair made as they hit the snow. The air in Tenten's lungs came out in a soft _whoosh,_ leaving Neji with a knawing in his stomach.

His teammate coughed as she tried to draw in the breath that had been stolen, and while she was distracted Neji noticed their compromising position.

Tenten was flat on her back, arms at her sides in a completely defenseless position, her kunai buried somewhere in the snow. He was on hands and knees above her, his palms beside her head and his knees on either side of her waist. The fight was completely over, and after this he'd have to go home and bury himself in some dilemma with the Hyuuga clan to rid his head of these horrid two seconds where she wasn't paying attention and he was all too aware of her gasping mouth and heaving chest.

He blinked, and it was over. Tenten was staring at him, her breath returned. It seemed the cold had paled her skin even more, and her lips were darker with purple-red cold. He coffee brown eyes widened when she realized Neji had no intention of moving.

"U-uhm, Neji?" She rasped his name, questioning.

Damn it, he couldn't even focus long enough to respond! As soon as she spoke he zeroed in on her words, and then they were gone out of his head like everything else.

"Neji." She pulled her cold hands out of the snow and reached up to his face, pressing her fingers to his skin. "What's wrong?"

And then everything seemed to come back at once for him, the reality of their position set in, but all of the coherent thoughts were at the back of his head. Her cold fingers were burning holes in his skin, the contact adding fuel to the fire.

Without a second thought his arms bent and he lowered his face to hers, his lips a breath from hers. But what stopped him was the uncomfortable squirm she made, accompanied by a frightened intake of breath. He had seen this sort of startled fear before, he remembered it from when he was younger and used to shoot scathing words at his cousin. She would squirm in her skin and gasp and look away, afraid of his irritated eyes.

"Tenten." Her name rushed out with his breath, and he noted the mild shock in his voice.

She was _actually_ there and he was _actually_ about to kiss her without even _asking._ He smothered the want in his chest and was away from her in an instant, his back to the brunette. He cast his eyes down in shame, wondering what she was thinking of his rude actions. How could he turn around and face her when he had violated her personal space so completely?

"Training is over." He forced himself to say something, to break the pressing silence.

"Okay." Her voice was just as low as his, and he waited until she had disappeared before he turned around to stare at where she had been.

What had he just done?

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

Tenten slammed the door to her apartment, her heart racing. What had he just done? _What had he just done?!_

She slid down the door, stopping when her butt made contact with the floor. She pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes to keep from crying. She hated how she loved how close they were, she hated how she loved his burning eyes and his intentions to snog the crap out of her right there in the middle of their training field.

Weren't they supposed to be teammates!? She didn't hear about her friends getting into awkward situations with the boys on _their_ teams. Well, except for Ino, but everyone already knew she was kind of stuck on Shikamaru. She had _always_ been stuck on Shikamaru, even when she was stuck on Sasuke.

Tenten wondered what had stopped him. Did he suddenly realize what the hell he was doing? Was he repulsed by the fact that he had almost kissed her? Is that why he sent her away so suddenly afterward? She replayed the situation over and over again in her head.

Their collision, her daze, and then his eyes, burning with something she didn't recognize. After that he leaned in to kiss her, and she wriggled with the thought, her breath hitching in her throat and she gasped to get enough air for fear she wouldn't have any when it came to the kissing. She didn't want to have to shove him away the very second their lips met so she could breathe!

Hot tears burned her eyes. She was so confused. She had grown attached to her teammate, and then he started to change recently and she could feel herself liking it, she could feel the emotion in her veins when he suddenly acted like a real person. She could feel her friendly attachment morphing into something, and she had just gone and possibly ruined everything.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Uh, yeah. XD I just completely rushed everything. I have another chapter in the making, but it kind of sucks because I can't seem to find any sort of way to end it, and I really wanted to write this. A lot. So uh, I might post this and then end up skipping backwards when I finish the other chapter, because I really want to get this posted….heheh. Please don't hurt me, I suck at being patient. XD

So, review!! I love how this turned out, but I get this feeling it's completely different than the other two chappies. I'm sorry again. I really need to learn how to control my desire to just rush people together.

Next chappie coming soon? You'll have to tell me if you want it, it seems like there isn't any interest. Which is perfectly okay! But…I don't want to post for no one, ne? ^-^;

Mistoffelees Shadow


	4. Dare You to Move Finale

Dare You to Move (Finale)

**.x.x.x.**

Three days.

Three days of not talking.

Three days of torment in training, three days of confusion for the other half of their team.

Three days, Tenten waited for some sort of sign, some sort of logic or reasoning behind his behavior. But as far as she could see he was nowhere near an explanation. Every time she saw his eyes he looked like an angry animal close to snarling at her from behind the bars of his control. As soon as training was over he was gone, she had no chance of speaking with him.

She opened the door to her apartment, sighing. What was he doing, anyway? Was he testing her limits, was this some new, cruel form of training? Neji's Mind Games 101? She turned the shower on as hot as it could go, the burn on her skin a welcomed distraction. She dried off after the rinse and pulled on a pair of pajamas and slid into bed, pulling the comforter up to her chin. If he was playing mind games, she was definitely on the verge of losing.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

Neji slammed a not-so-gentle fist into his training post, the resounding crack telling him it was time to call it quits. Something warm slipped down the back of his hand, and he looked down to acknowledge his bloody knuckles. A humorless laugh bubbled up, condensing in the cold night air. And he had been the one telling Tenten to take care of herself.

"Fool." He wrapped his hands after running them under hot water, and then quickly changed for bed. "I'm such a fool."

What did she think of him now? He tried to warn her away, to keep her distance. He wouldn't say anything, he didn't think he could keep control of himself long enough to explain, or to tell her he couldn't. He couldn't explain, he didn't know himself what was wrong with his mind, his actions.

The memory of her fear, her trembling, burned in his head. He had always taken pride in frightening his opponents with his presence, his unnatural eyes. But, scaring her, he didn't think it was possible. He never imagined…

He fisted his hand in the covers of his bed, brow furrowed in annoyance. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. For one second, just _one_ second, he lost control with her so close, and that ruined everything. He wanted to…be closer to her, but after what he had done…

"Damn it!" Neji flung himself out of bed, threw on the first pair of training clothes he laid his hands on and left the compound.

He was halfway to his destination when he stopped short, his mind reeling.

He had been going to her house. Out of habit, of course. They always trained when he couldn't sleep. He cracked his knuckles in frustration. Was there _no one_ _else_ he made contact with!?

Neji continued on his way, rage set into his features. He was absolutely furious with the situation he had gotten himself in to. The _one_ person he needed the most, the _one_ person he relied on when things went bad, and he just went and screwed everything up. He couldn't take it anymore. Three days was long enough, he was sick and tired of avoiding her and acting like he didn't want anything to do with her.

He was fed up with being pissed off at himself.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

Tenten rolled over in her sleep and took a tumble right off her bed. She usually wasn't this restless. She ventured down the hall and put on water for tea, slumping into one of the chairs at her tiny kitchen table. She pressed her face into her hands, sighing. It seemed like the only escape from her currently screwed up life was sleep, and it was evading her in her time of need.

A loud, angry pounding thundered on her door just as she was standing to take the water off the stove. She turned off the burner and padded to the door, confused. No one called her this late in the night, except for he who tried to burn her out of existence every time they made eye contact.

She pulled the door open, only to reveal said person. He had his back to her, his shoulders tense with anxiety.

"N-Neji? What are you doing here?"

"Training. Now." His voice was hard and emotionless, like he was on a mission or something.

"But, I don't-"

"Please." The tremor that broke his voice pushed her to her bedroom to change out of her nightclothes.

Tenten followed her teammate to their training grounds, wondering at his silence. He hadn't given her the privilege of seeing his face since he showed up at her door, so it was hard to tell what was on his mind.

She snapped out of her thoughts when he disappeared, revealing an empty training field. So he wasn't even going to ask if she was ready, huh. She pulled a kunai knife from her weapons pouch and waited, knowing full well by his attitude he wasn't in the mood to be patient and wait for her to make a move. She waited, eyes closed and ears focused. She knew she wouldn't see him before an attack, her only chance was to listen. Very, very carefully.

There was a crunch of snow behind her, and suddenly it had begun. No breaks, no time to think. It went on for an hour like this, and Tenten was pushed beyond her limits just trying to keep up with his furious pace. Every time she blocked and dodged, every time she saw his eyes, there was anger there. Annoyance, troubled shadows. Obviously training wasn't working this time. She sighed at the telltale sound of his rotation, spinning dangerously behind her. Tenten whirled to tell him she was done, but he was already gone. A second too late she realized her folly, he had only been distracted her so he could get her from behind.

She turned just as he was moving into his final attack. But instead of disabling her arms with a gentle fist like usual his hands gripped her shoulders and they fell hard, landing in the grass where Neji's rotation had cleared the snow. It was the same as before. She was trapped under him, and he had that…that look in his eyes. He let out a sigh of frustration, his eyes blinking away the moment.

"Neji, please, don't just go." She grabbed his wrists as he moved to get away, and his eyes hardened.

"Why?"

"Tell me what's wrong. Why are you so angry?" She thought briefly on how calm she felt, even if she had just lost a spar and was currently trapped by Neji.

He pulled away, and she didn't stop him this time. But instead of leaving he sat beside her in the battered grass, and Tenten moved into a sitting position as well.

"Are you afraid?"

"W-what?" The question threw her off, to say the least.

"The last time, I…"

"You almost kissed me." She knew what he was getting at, the last time they sparred.

But he thought she was afraid? Afraid of him, or of being kissed?

"Yes. But you were afraid. Tenten, are you afraid of me?"

"No! Why, what made you think that?"

He spun towards her, and she gasped when she found his face mere inches from hers. He sighed and pulled away, turning his face to the clouded night sky.

"That. The look in your eyes, you're afraid."

"Well duh, stupid! You just jumped at me, who wouldn't be scared?" Tenten scowled and fisted her hands in the grass.

"Then, how about this?" He leaned in slowly, a warm hand finding her cheek.

Tenten could feel her heart speeding up and the blood rushing to her face. Since when was Neji such a romantic? She realized he was trying to prove something, but at the moment she couldn't remember what it was.

"Tenten."

"Hm?" Her eyes had fluttered shut, and she could almost feel his nose touching hers.

"Are you afraid?"

"Of what?"

"Me."

"Why would I be?"

"You…were frightened, the last time I was this close." He murmured, and then sighed, his face shifting to rest on her shoulder. "Tell me Tenten, what were you afraid of?"

She blinked, not quite out of the dreamy state he had unknowingly cast upon her.

"I…couldn't breathe."

"What?" Neji lifted his head, giving her a quizzical look.

"You were going to kiss me…but I couldn't breathe, I had no air." Her face flushed and she looked away, embarrassed.

Would he think her ridiculous because of her trivial fears? That would be just like him, anyway.

But Neji was blinking, stunned. So she wasn't afraid of him. Tenten was never afraid of _him! _That was right, they had just crashed into the ground when he lost his sense of control, but she was still catching her breath, and he had almost kissed her…when she had no oxygen in the first place. He was such a fool.

"Tenten." He breathed, a smile curving the corners of his mouth. "You're ridiculous."

"Wh-what?" He was pressing her back into the damaged grass, that burning look in his eyes again.

"Can you breathe now?"

"Well yes, b-but…what are you doing?"

"I'm going to try again." And he leaned all the way down, forsaking his control for this moment.

And what a wonder it was.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

^-^;

I'm sorry!! The ending is LAME!! DX

I shall despair.

But it was requested that I follow up the last chappie with a sequel, and I actually wanted to, so I've decided to forsake writing a one shot-esque chappie story, and just post one shots from now on. With possible sequels. ^-^

So to those of you that requested, here is your desire!!

And now, I shall go wallow, for I cannot write endings to save my life. -_-

The next completely unrelated one shot should come soon. Ish.

Reviews please? Some would be nice. :D

I love you all that have reviewed so far!! Please accept this sequel shot as a gift of many thankies!

Mistoffelees Shadow


End file.
